Darkness
by FHT3rdandCo
Summary: Shinigami, I laugh at your ‘noble’ goal… an oath that many have spoken, one that would give them an opportunity unparalleled... everything comes at a price. [SasuHina, AU]
1. The Oath of The Damned

((A/N: Another dark fic! X3 lol, instead of a horror/murder fic, this would more lie under a supernatural genre… I wanted to put a new twist on an old idea, I'm having lotsa fun writing it too XD

-SHAMELESS ADVERTISING- 'Untold', you know you wanna read it… come on… I need reviews to encourage an update!

Muse-chan out!))

* * *

**Darkness**

_Oath of The Damned_

Darkness.

That's the first thing that came to him and he knew he was dying.

A thought.

He knew he shouldn't be able to think at this point, but he _needed_ to live. Why? He didn't know anymore.

But he wouldn't die.

He was numb, couldn't feel or move in the slightest.

_Death can't take me yet…_

Who?

_I refuse all loyalties, I despair all idiocy._

Who was speaking?

_I will not die here._

What were they saying…? It vaguely haunted his senses…

_Shinigami, I laugh at your 'noble' goal…_

Something wasn't right… a shiver ran down his spine.

…_and enclose my own._

He felt… he could feel! He felt exhilarated, adrenaline pumping and a wild, almost savage feeling filled him.

_You cannot take me yet!_

And he was alive once more.

---

Shimmering maroon eyes, a deep and haunting color, examined the area. A smirk slowly grew on his pale features.

It was a beautiful evening; a stunning half moon lit the already bright city, three in the morning he found always seemed to bring out the best in the moon, stars sparkled brilliantly while the sounds below echoed everything that would calm a normal person. Cars, people, lights, electronics… all seemed to make the place what it was…

Konohakagure.

He wasn't one to find disgust in the pitiful things humans indulged themselves in; the fast food place only three blocks away from his current location for example didn't deserve his wrath. It was just something the humans had created for their indulgence.

He knew those who would look at this scenery with horror etched across their features, followed shortly by a rage that could be stopped by no one.

He couldn't care less.

Nature had never particularly mattered to him and he had no deep vendettas against humans. It didn't matter what the pathetic little people did…

…as long as they are still there for dinner.

A feral grin grew on his face and he searched for a new target.

It was a game to him.

He would find someone who looked mildly interesting and destroy all they hold dear, send them into an obsession for vengeance or for escape.

And the game of cat and mouse would continue for quite some time. He would terrify them; make them think they had a chance at survival if they just kept going, if they just didn't stop running…

…but all grow tired of running eventually. It was when they tried to hide that he would end the game. No point in chasing a rat that's lost it's will to escape.

He enjoyed it all the more when they tasted bitter with defeat.

He could play with their lives… _destroy_ them, everything they were, and everything they could have been…

_A breath escaped._

_The moment of horror ceased, petrified silence was replaced by screams of terror._

_He couldn't do anything. His body refused to move._

_How he finally managed to run for his life, he wasn't sure._

_Cackling imbedded in his subconscious, he could hear the chiding voice of the one he trusted most, the one he would have bet his life on._

"_Run, otouto… I'll have fun chasing…"_

_Fun? His pain was fun?_

"_A-aniki…" his choked words cut off, unable to even ask 'why'? Why was he doing this? Why did he do this?_

_He was on the street now, running and sobbing while knowing that Aniki had longer legs, knowing that he could run faster, knowing that he was simply being toyed with._

_People tried to stop him, yelled it was dangerous, that didn't stop him from running into a busy street…_

Clutching his head, he shook the memories from his mind. The all too familiar thoughts that would come.

That was the day he spoke the oath.

The one that made him who he was today.

He chuckled darkly, _Shinigami's_… yeah right… they couldn't touch him, and they never would be able to.

No one caught his interest down on the street, they all milled uselessly and pointlessly.

Nothing to do but wait… where was he supposed to find 'interesting' people? He sighed and shook his head before heading to a more suburban neighborhood; the noise was getting to him.

That was the pleasant part about those areas, during the night they were usually silent, all too scared of 'disturbing the peace' to make a noise loud enough for the house next door to hear.

As he expected, it was quiet. But unlike the usual silence hinted with life…

He arched a brow; the neighborhood seemed almost _scared_, if it were possible for something as abstract as a neighborhood to feel fear.

He didn't think it had anything to do with his presence, oh no, not with the dark aura that surrounded around one of the houses…

He sat on the roof of the said house in contemplation, perhaps it was a haunted house? Many times a house would become sealed spiritually, giving no way out for any ghost or creature that may enter. This often gave the impression of a 'haunting'.

He heard the door open below, peering down he spotted her for the first time.

Walking slowly the girl didn't once trip over the many things in her path, the way out of the yard was a zig-zagging path that would confuse even someone who had been there countless times…

…this could only mean that the girl lived there.

She was maybe ten at most, odd for such a young girl to come out so late at night… or more correctly, such early morning. When the girl finally exited through the front gate he found himself following her as she walked, pointlessly through the neighborhood. Around the local school, past countless houses, through several alleyways…

Did she usually take nightly walks like this one? She was young and… not much of an eye-sore; it was a surprise she hadn't been kidnapped by now.

Should she be his next target? She was certainly… interesting.

A haunted house, obvious nightly walks… slightly abnormal, but not unheard of. What truly caught his eye was her expression.

With brilliant pupil-less violet eyes, she stared with no fear, anger, happiness or sadness into the unknown darkness. Nothing showed in her expression.

…but sometimes it felt as if she could see him.

It was odd but true, every corner she took, every time she stopped, she would stare listlessly at something, a shadow or some bushes. It could have been coincidence, but even when she wasn't staring at where he hid, she stared at where others hid. Other creatures, some simply enjoying thee night, others looking for prey like he.

She knew they were there.

But still, no fear showed in her eyes.

Was she sleep walking? Did she not truly see them? What made her so impervious to the true horror surrounding her?

As she walked his mind flittered back to the house with the dark aura, was it a haunted house? Was she simply used to the shadows haunting her steps?

She turned abruptly and began making her way home, the overly dead neighborhood saying nothing in her wake. When she finally reached her front door again after meandering past the items scattered across the yard she stared up at his position, flickering her gaze to a few others that were hidden.

A soft smile graced her lips, "Good night."

She would be his prey.

He would make fear shine in her lavender eyes.

"_Shinigami, I laugh at your 'noble' goal."_

"…_and I pity you, mortal, you have defied death, defied me. I shall pity you for eternity. Your pointless love of life will be the end of everything."_

* * *

((Ending Notes: …you know, it's kind of odd that my favorite genres to write are horror and comedy… kinda polar opposites!! X3 but I love writing both, the grotesque gore, fear and suspense of horror… the mindless comedy, crack and randomness of humor… XD XD XD

I dislike writing drama and romance… -.- I'm not very good at either and they bug me a bit… which is exactly why I have to practice writing 'em! I can't have a gaping hole in what I'm able to write!!

Muse-chan heading to church!))


	2. Run While You Can

((A/N: Meh… next chappy! Yay! Random stuff! Yay!

…

…so I'm really, _really_ bored, sue me!

…no I didn't mean literally, I really would rather avoid being brought to court…

Which is why I tell you all right now that I don't own NARUTO! Shockers! I know, I know, som of you couldn't see that one coming, but I'm completely serious, I own zilch.

Back to things that actually matter… anyone else notice how much dark stuff I've been writing recently? I mean really, where the hells my comedy edge? Did it run away?

…no! Come back plot bunnies! Come back humorous edge!

…I need to update '**Stop The Madness**'… that's sure to get me into the humorous mood that I so adore.

Muse-chan out!!))

* * *

**Darkness**

_Run While You Can_

Two weeks.

Two weeks he had spent in frustration.

After leaving the neighborhood that night, he promptly headed to the hotel he had checked into earlier the evening.

When he searched for the neighborhood that the girl's house resided in the next morning, he found that he couldn't find it. For two weeks searched fruitlessly, determined to find the prey that had intrigued him so… he found nothing, not a hint, nor a clue…

He knew where her house was; countless times he went down the path he had taken that night, every time he landed somewhere different, as if he had taken a wrong turn.

He wasn't a professional, nor was he highly experienced in the matter, but he knew it was a spell that kept him out.

But who? The girl? Was that why she showed no fear, because she could easily send him for a loop? He didn't think so… she seemed comfortable with his presence, along with the others…

…and for some reason, he didn't think she could see them.

Perhaps somewhere subconsciously she sensed something, but… how did that explain the 'good night' she bid him and the others?

He was confused and angry.

The sound of the city at night only proved to irritate him further, walking calmly down the streets he grumbled lightly and shoved his hands into his pockets, wishing desperately to find somewhere silent.

As if granting his wish, the noise around him seemed to die down, he looked up from the ground where he had been giving his avid attention.

He could recognize the oddly dead area easily.

Had he truly found the neighborhood once more? His face scrunched up in confusion, perhaps because he wished for somewhere silent…? No, he had made that same wish practically every night since the loss.

A shift to his left could be seen and he whirled around, eyes zeroing in on whoever wondered outside so late at night.

Wide lavender eyes stared into his.

He blinked in confusion at the pre-teen standing in front of him, she almost looked like…

…no, his current target was younger.

"…who a-are you…?"

More confusion spread across his features, her voice was soft, but almost a croak, as if she hadn't spoken for ages.

Her voice was eerily similar to the younger girl's, the one that had bid him good night.

He smirked, covering the emotions that had splayed across his face for a few moments, "No one of consequence…"

The girl flinched, "I-I… I don't like being lied to."

He raced an eyebrow, "I wasn't lying."

"…in the grand scheme of things, p-perhaps not… demo…—" he'd had enough of her babble.

"You wouldn't happen to have a younger sibling, would you?"

Her eyes darkened with two things, he noted, sadness being one, and wariness being another.

"…no. She died a long time ago…"

She was giving him too much information, his own eyes narrowed in suspicion. She was either lying or honestly didn't realize the dangers of informing random strangers of such personal information.

"Really? Would two weeks happen to be a 'long time ago'?"

She didn't respond.

"I don't like being lied to either you know, I know she isn't dead."

Her gaze whirled to him and he felt as if he had been stabbed by the intensity of her glare. "My sister is dead. Have you come to mock my loss? You know nothing about me or her and yet you claim to know she lives… you speak cruelty, knew to have spoken such an oath that you couldn't have been a kind person but you have proven to be that you are beyond unkind, you are scum." Her voice was cold, precise and terrifying. He had obviously said something beyond taboo.

He glared straight back, though inwardly he could not deny how intimidating she could be, the bloodlust and anger that surrounded her… "I know she's alive because I saw her two weeks ago."

Her eyes widened and she shook her head, chuckling softly.

He couldn't help but be curious of her reaction, before he could question though a question came from the small girl.

"What color was her hair?"

He didn't care much for the pointless question and growled in annoyance, "The same as yours, that's beside the point—"

She cut him off, "That _is_ the point. That was not my little sister."

He closed his eyes, another headache was coming… he didn't give a shit anymore, little or older he'd kill one of them, they both made his head hurt.

He was in front of her in an instant and she let out a gasp when she found herself pinned to a nearby fence.

"You make my head hurt in irritation, I'll kill you and then your sister and live happily ever after." He growled darkly down at her, fear shown in her pearl eyes… wait, fear? He looked closer, face scrunching in confusion. There was no fear, she was startled, maybe a bit mortified, but not scared.

"…you're the one I saw…"

She looked away, her jaw clenched.

"…w-why are you here?"

"To make you my prey."

'_Prey…_' her faced scrunched in distaste, "I don't intend to play your games."

"You have no choice." He found himself semi amused once more, even at what very well could have been her death bed she remained apathetic.

She still wasn't looking at him but he didn't care, leaning forward he brought his lips near her left ear, "Any last words…?"

He really couldn't have predicted what she did next.

"H-hai…" she trailed off before continuing once more, "Perfume."

That was all the warning he had before a stinging substance was sprayed in his eyes and a knee brought up to his privates.

No one was really confused as to how she managed to run away after that.

"Son of a—" she didn't even use pepper spray! No! She used _perfume_! He had been defeated by _perfume_!

It was indeed a humiliating defeat.

---

'_Run…_' it wasn't an option, but she wanted to.

Slamming the front door shut behind her she melted to the ground, sighing in relief that he hadn't followed her. If he managed to get inside… she'd be stuck with him.

No one just 'left' this house…

The stench of blood reached her nostrils and she sighed, Gaara was probably crucifying rats again…

Why is it that he seemed to find such joy in that hobby? It never ceased to amaze her how some of the occupants found entertainment…

She heard a shifting to her left and knew she was being stalked again… who was it this time? She never could quite tell…

Walking down the empty halls she made her way to her bedroom in the dark, having spent her entire life in the confines of the house she knew how to get about…

Someone chuckled off to her left and she couldn't resist the exasperation that grew, Zaku was trying to scare her… again.

She was sure no one followed her when she slammed her bedroom door shut(on Zaku's face, she noted with a wince).

This new one, the one that cornered her this evening… she sighed again, she didn't like him in the least. He was different than the ones she was used to, he had sworn the oath.

…that cursed oath…

He was curious; he wanted to know who she was. She rolled her eyes; _she_ wasn't even sure who she was anymore.

In the confusing confinement of the house, she was losing herself… but that was nothing new.

She felt a presence and knew someone had entered her room. Sitting on her couch she decided to ignore the new presence, it was likely Kin or Naruto… those two had no respect for her privacy.

A dry laugh erupted from her chest, 'Kin'? 'Naruto'? She didn't even know their names, but after years of spending time with them all in the house she couldn't help but dub them _something_. Simply thinking 'that's that one guy… the one that did such and such and acts such and such' grew irritating, so she named them.

Her imaginary friends in a way, though they were far from friends. Sure some were fonder of her than others, some didn't avidly hate her, but none of them could really be called her 'friends'.

"Gomen…" she said while lying back on the couch, "But could you l-leave me be for now? I-I'm really tired…"

No response.

What did she expect? They never talked to her. She talked at them a few times but that was the most. They did talk though… she could hear the whispers and giggles when they thought she wasn't listening. The screams, the conversations, the laughter…

"Don't go out tomorrow night." She jumped straight up, a small shriek escaping her. Whirling her eyes to the source of the voice she backed farther into the couch.

There, before her very eyes, was Kyuubi no Naruto, a serious expression on his jubilant face.

Never, in all her time in this terrifying trap of a house, had Naruto presented himself before her. Sure, she had seen him plenty, she'd seen them all once her twice, but those times they hadn't meant for her to see them. Now… he was presenting himself right in front of her.

…at least she thought it was a he, the bare, flat, muscular chest he owned sort of gave that impression.

…hm, she'd always thought Naruto was a girl…

"W-why?" it was sometime before she managed to squeak out anything and when she did she didn't think it expressed her complete confusion at all, 'why not leave?' 'why are you here?' 'why are _you_ telling me this?'

She didn't think he'd answer those questions though.

He opened his mouth, but paused before he answered, "…You know about vampires, right Hinata?"

It was odd to hear one of them say her name.

It was even more confusing for him to ask something like that; of course she knew of them, she lived with at least three!

Slowly she nodded.

Naruto sighed, "Not them, they're vampires too, but… a different type."

Comprehension suddenly dawned on her, she knew what he was trying to explain, "I know that, th-they came straight from hell. I know about the d-different type too, you know. 'The oath of the damned' is no real secret; i-it wasn't hard to find out about."

He seemed mildly surprised, "You know of the oath?"

She nodded; she could have sworn she'd just made that obvious…

"There's someone hunting you, Hinata."

She resisted rolling her eyes, "I-I already know that… he cornered me th-this evening, said I was supposed to be his new 'prey'…" despite how unlike her it was to scoff, she felt the unexplained need to.

Naruto looked serious, "Hinata… this is no laughing matter, if he attacks you…"

She gave him a droll look, "Then I spray him with perfume again."

Naruto seemed confused by her defense, but didn't question, "Listen… you don't get it! If your blood spills the houses seal is destroyed!"

Even though she knew how dire that was, she couldn't resist retorting, "And that's a bad thing? How long, Naruto? How long have we all been trapped here?"

Naruto glared darkly at her, "I have been here longer than you."

She knew the meaning of her statement and immediately regretted her retort, "…I know, I'm sorry."

Even though, she'd never truly left the house in her life, even though, she'd hardly ever interacted with anyone, even though this house was her prison that she would spend the rest of her lifetime in…

…she would only live out a human lifetime.

Naruto had been trapped here long before she was even born and would likely be trapped her for lifetimes after she escaped with death.

Naruto would continue to sit here.

Naruto shook his head, signaling that it was alright, he wasn't _too_ offended.

"Don't worry… I won't get hurt, you should know by now that I can defend myself."

"Hanabi thought she could defend herself as well."

Hinata froze, so it was Naruto's turn to say something taboo.

"Listen, Hinata, I don't want to see another one of you die…"

Hinata looked down, she didn't want to hear this, and she didn't want to hear about Hanabi, she didn't want to think about Hanabi's death.

"Pl-please, Naruto don't…"

"Hinata, if you leave again he _will_ kill you, if you die all Hanabi died for is gone. Don't leave, I'm warning you. Don't let Hanabi's death be a wast—"

"What do you know about Hanabi?! I was her older sister; you think I don't know how she died?! What happened to her?! And what did you do? Did _you_ try to save her?! Were you eve—" she froze; a dark look had spread across Naruto's face.

"…you think it didn't hurt me as well?"

As if a wave had been washed over her, she knew by the tone of his voice.

"…how w-well did you know her…?"

He looked away; hurt was spread on his face.

"Naruto…" she wanted to question farther, she wanted to know as much as she could, but…

The hurt on his face, the way he clenched his fists, his tail swishing from side to side as a sign of immense agitation…

She lay back down and gripped the blanket she kept on her couch; covering her body she hid her face into the couch pillows.

After a few more minutes Naruto's presence dispersed.

* * *

((Ending Notes: Confusing, ne? It is? Excellent…

No, this was not a NaruHina moment… ick, if anything, if you read between the lines a lil, you _might_ say there were hints of Naru_Hana_… but I would _never_… wait, I so would.

X3 The plot! She thickens!

I hope you all are enjoying it so far. You'd better review, otherwise I probably won't be updating this fic for a _long_ time… I have _plenty_ of other fics I could be updating and you need to make it worth my while to write another chapter for ya!

In other news, I would like to ask a question to all the readers out there, no, not the writers, the _readers_. Now, before I could write squat, I still had plenty of idea's that swirled in my head and threatened to break loose.

And I always wished someone would write them out.

If there is anyone having a similar problem, I would _love_ to assist in any way possible X3.

-Muse-chan eating some pizza and trying to relax.))


	3. Rotting Inside

((A/N: -.-' Don't kill me!! I meant to update sooner, really! T.T

I'm kinda upset, I wanted this chapter to be kinda dark but at times it was more comedic… T.T Mou, now I'm losing my dramatic touch!!

Aw well, please enjoy!

Muse-chan out!))

* * *

**Darkness**

_Rotting Inside_

Hinata stared blankly at the roof of her bedroom.

Hours, days, she'd spent obeying Naruto's command to stay in. She hadn't seen heads or tails of him since then.

It still amused her though; that she'd sincerely thought Naruto was a girl before he presented himself before her the other night. She giggled slightly at the thought but sobered up quickly.

She sat up and looked about the room. It was messy and odd; there was a bunk bed and a twin bed nearby. A broken fan on the roof that clothes hung off of, a vanity with a smashed mirror, if you looked close enough you could see some writing in lipstick on it… you could also see some writing in blood.

Hinata's stomach churned and she looked towards the window.

She would be betraying the Kyuubi demons trust if she left. She didn't know him well, but at least he wasn't one of the violent ones… she didn't want to make him her enemy.

She couldn't sleep. Not without smelling the night air, just a little. But if she opened the window just a crack the seal would be jeopardized…

Her gaze flittered to the lone closet in the room. It was ransacked. Everything in there was.

Why, considering there were three different beds in the room, did she sleep on the puny couch?

Her gaze lingered on the twin bed, there was a wooden box, blankets, some clothes, and other random knickknacks spread on top of it.

She shivered at involuntarily. She couldn't sleep there. Never. She couldn't even touch it.

'_I want to get out! I want to leave!_' she wished she could believe that was her own thoughts.

She squeezed her eyes shut and curled into a ball. She couldn't leave tonight, not when Karin was echoing through her mind, pretending to be her.

Karin still hadn't accepted that they were trapped for all eternity. Luckily, she wasn't one of the few that knew how to break the seal.

Hinata laughed bitterly and lay back onto the couch, the springs tired of fighting back and slowing not even creaking anymore.

It was funny, really, how many thought that you could break the seal easily. They knew Hyuuga blood sealed it. That was common knowledge.

What they _didn't_ seem to realize was that the Hyuuga's weren't dumb enough to make a one layer seal that would dissipate if the Hyuuga line dried up.

What kind of fool would make a seal as moronic as that?

The seal was composed of countless layers and endless impossible tasks to endure before you could even make a dent in it.

Hinata's death was only _one_ of a large series.

They also think that you just have to kill the Hyuuga, anytime or anywhere.

Hinata still couldn't believe that _demons_ of all things could be so naïve.

Once again, the Hyuuga's were not quite that foolish.

Hinata couldn't be killed within the seal. As long as she remained in the house, though she could bleed and suffer, she cannot _die_.

She almost wished she could though.

Her stomach churned again, she needed to go outside… would the speaker of the Oath be back? Would he really attack her?

Without realizing she had begun to stand.

She was touching the sliding glass window before she realized what she was doing.

'_I need to go…_'

It was her own voice this time; her head throbbed with the thought.

"_Don't. Hinata, don't._"

It wasn't Naruto's voice and she really didn't care to place the voice.

"I…I—I need to." Hinata wanted to get out so badly.

She felt a ghostly hand on her own.

"_Don't Hinata. Someone is playing a game._"

Hinata turned tear filled eyes to the one stopping her.

"I'm rotting!" Hinata cried.

Kankurou closed his eyes painfully, he couldn't deny the truth.

Hinata clenched her fist. She knew the ghost before her was right, but she wanted to leave so badly…

"Why are you before me? Why did the Kyuubi demon show himself to me earlier? What's going on?"

For the creatures she lived with to contact her, something deadly serious must be going on.

Kankurou didn't look like he was going to tell her.

"Someone is preparing the seal in the backyard."

Kin entered the room easily; Hinata had no time to marvel over the cat demon showing herself though.

Hinata's eyes widened, "P-preparing the se-seal?!"

Hinata's legs buckled below her and she sat on the messy floor.

"W-who…?!"

"We don't know."

Hinata felt tears beginning to form, someone… someone was trying to get to Hanabi. She clenched her fist. The tears were spilling but not one of grew from sadness.

Hinata was shaking in fury.

Someone was trying to _destroy_ what her sister _died_ for!

"_Neechan… Hinata. Don't die… don't worry…"_

Hinata had never before in her life felt absolute bloodlust, but she certainly felt it now.

"Where?" Hinata's voice was cold.

"We don't know." And Kin left, along with Kankorou.

Who would try to break the seal again?

The Oath speaker?

No… he wasn't strong enough. And he didn't have the motive.

Hinata's eyes slid closed.

'_Who…?_'

"_Whispered words without defeat…_" Hinata's voice held venom she previously wouldn't have thought herself capable of, "_…who is it that I seek…?_"

Hinata's eyes snapped open.

Old. Someone who knew the old methods.

Were they old themselves?

Hinata scrunched her eyebrows, the spell was fading… she couldn't see her target.

Old. _Very_ old.

A murderer.

They've killed every type of creature Hinata could imagine.

They've killed Hyuuga.

They're using blood for their spell too, but who's…?

Rats. They're using rats.

Her eyes widened further as horror donned.

They were using rats from the house.

"H-how?!" she choked accidentally.

Her throat constricted when she realized her mistake.

The spell was being used against her.

"_Who is this…?"_

It was a sickeningly smooth voice.

'_No… no… I have to get him out of my head. He'll kill me from the inside._'

Yes, it was impossible to kill her within the frame of the house, which is why she knew what sort of curse he was going to put on her.

You can't live through a curse like that and _ever_ forget the pain.

"_Is it a little witch…?"_

Oh no…

He was going to probe her mind for information first!

Hinata ground her teeth.

"Monkeys! Soulless monkeys dancing with candycanes and hairbrushes because frogs are green and paper is smelly! A beagle flying like a kite with all its might because I like pie and there was this monkey that flew around and dropped coconuts on my poor town!"

Hinata ended this speech by bashing her head against the window hard enough to give herself a concussion.

In the moments before she was able to think clearly at all, she'd managed to hit the floor.

When she was back to her senses she heaved a sigh of relief. She'd rid herself of him.

"I-I still don't understand how th-that works as a self defense…" Hinata shook her head, the theory was, that if someone was invading your mind the basic self defense was to jumble it.

Minds are like mazes as they are, but when you confuse it, it can be nearly impossible to navigate.

That was the theory anyway.

Hinata rubbed her now sore head, even if it was necessary to blind her mind with pain for a few seconds… she sighed, the bump on her head would take some time to go away.

---

Sasuke couldn't help but glare darkly at the night air.

This. Sucked.

The small talking fox in front of him sent him a look, "No need to be so glum."

"Why the hell shouldn't I be upset?! I've been cursed!" Sasuke yelled at the small fox, the fox remained impervious.

"You were cursed _before_ I showed up, you do realize that right?"

Sasuke's eye twitched, "_That_ was a curse I chose of my own free will! This is different!"

The fox grinned, "You chose this one too, you know. You really should have listened to master when he said to stop stalking the girl."

Sasuke's eye twitched, he _hated_ Kyuubi demons.

And now, he was cursed with a Kyuubi demon as a babysitter.

* * *

((Ending Notes: Monkeys… XD I hope you all enjoyed, sorry for the delay!

O.o I just re-read the last chapter… sooooo many typos! x.x I am so ashamed!

-Muse-chan really trying to do her homework but still failing miserably.))


End file.
